


Bratting From The Balcony

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: . . .that is very traumatizing to me!, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bratting, Chastity Device, Corporal Punishment, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, The Death of a Snapback, sweet torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My perverted fantasy about Louis' punishment for flinging Liam's hat off the balcony in Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bratting From The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Louis actually killed one of Liam's snapbacks by throwing it into a crowd of screaming fans. I am upset with him. So I'm punishing him for it. Liam looks so good in hats, Louis! STOP MESSING WITH THEM!
> 
> If you need to see the video of this look here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FULEX7GqBI

It was never a little rebellion with Louis. In their relationship Liam had learned that like most things in his life, Louis was the “petal to the metal” type. It was never a little “no” when Louis was acting up; it always involved pain or humiliation for someone else. This time they were on the South American leg of the Where We Are Tour. Someone had thought it was a good idea to go out on the balcony and wave to the fans while they were in Lima. Liam should have suspected something when Louis gave his “I’m the most angelic, well-behaved sub around” look while they were stepping out the door. The roar of the crowd was amazing and Liam let himself get lost in it. While he was taking the scene in he let his guard down for only five seconds, but Louis saw an opportunity and took it. Before Liam knew it his favorite snapback was being ripped to shreds by the ravenous swarm of teenage girls below. It took Liam a moment to comprehend what had just happened then he turned to glare angrily at his boyfriend.

“Lou.”

“It slipped out of my hand! Whoops?”

Liam stepped back from the balcony hiding from the fans as he growled out, “our room, corner, now!”

Louis instantly scampered back into the hotel while Liam decided to hang out on the balcony for a bit longer. He waved and smiled sweetly while he planned out a punishment. When Liam returned to the room he was shocked to see Louis not in the corner but lying on his tummy on top of the duvet watching cartoons still fully dressed.

“Louis”, the Dominant man said in his deepest voice.

Squeaking in shock the Doncaster lad shot off the bed and into the corner.

“Would you like to explain to me why you were not waiting where you were instructed to?”

“Well you took a long time and I—“

“Not a good enough excuse”, Liam interrupted, “stand there and think about how much worse you just made this on yourself.”

Louis gulped and started fidgeting.

“Stand still, Lou. You know the rules.”

Liam watched as Louis tried desperately to control the nerves racing through every inch of his frame. Louis could hear Liam rummaging through one of the suitcases and walking to the bed. The creak of the bedsprings could be heard then Liam called for his submissive. When Louis turned around his mouth dropped open and he froze unable to move. Sitting on the bed next to Liam was a string of five anal beads, a bottle of lube, a ping pong paddle, a pair of worn leather handcuffs and a cock cage.

“Come here, Louis William. Now!”

The power behind Liam’s voice had Louis jumping into action and running to stand in between his Dom’s legs with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Liam sighed heavily and pulled Louis in for a tight hug.

“I know the tour is stressful, baby, but acting out is not the right way to deal with it. Why do you always do this to yourself?”

“I donno.”

Liam could hear a sniffle at the end of that sentence and squeezed his arms tighter around his boyfriend.

“I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too, Li.”

“Common, love, let’s get this out of the way.”

Louis sniffled once more then straightened his body and removed his trousers shoving them down with his boxers before stepping out of his shoes then his pants. He toyed with the hem of his shirt for a moment before pulling that off too and flinging it aside. Liam reached up gripping the back of Louis’ neck and yanking him down into a bruising kiss. There was no fight for dominance; Louis went pliant as if the stress was just melting off him. Liam pulled Louis back up to stand and maneuvered him by hands on his hips until Liam could lean forward and place a kiss on the dip of Louis’ back.

“Hands behind your back, love”

Louis obeyed and Liam strapped both cuffs tightly around the delicate wrists presented to him. Again Liam placed his large hands on his boyfriend’s hips and turned him. Louis whined when Liam picked up the cage. A cock ring meant maybe an hour of not cumming where the cage meant possibly days.

“If you can’t control yourself, Louis, then I’m going to do it for you.”

The cool metal sent a shiver up Louis’ spine as Liam slid the cage over his boy’s flaccid cock. Liam put both of Louis’ balls into the metal ring and tightened it slightly. When everything was fit correctly Liam secured a small steel padlock with an inscribed “LP” onto the cage making it impossible for Louis to remove it himself. Liam ran his hands over his boy’s slight tummy and his chest just petting the golden skin until Louis’ heart rate slowed down a bit.

“Knees and chest on the bed, Lou.”

Liam watched Louis’ Adam’s apple bob as he gulped. With gentle hands Liam guided Louis down knowing it would be hard to lower his body without his arms.

“Dip your back and keep it that way.”

Dipping his spine down just a little bit pushed his bottom up perfectly presenting the tantalizing flesh. Louis hissed out a breath when he felt Liam’s dry finger circling his tight, puckered hole. Liam tapped a few times before Louis felt the first lubed metal bead slide into him. Liam went slowly until there was only the largest last bead left. He placed his left hand on Louis’ back petting the slightly sweaty skin.

“One more. Big breath.”

On the exhale Liam pushed the last one in watching Louis’ hole swallow it and listening to his submissive panting out short, quick breaths.

“That’s my good boy. You’re so full, aren’t you? But I know when I fuck you later you’re still going to be tight around my cock. You’re always so tight, so good. Love you so much.”

Louis has started to whimper shifting from knee to knee trying to make it so the beads weren’t pressing directly on his prostate but there was no avoiding it. Liam moved to kneel at Louis’ left side picking up the small, round paddle.

“No need to count, love, I’ll stop when I think you’ve had enough. Color?”

“G-g-green, Sir.”

“If it becomes too much just tell me.”

After a nod Liam began to tap the paddle gently on every place he intended to redden. Liam raised his arm back halfway and send the unforgiving wood into Louis’ ass.

“Oh fuck”, Louis exclaimed rocking forward at the hit.

The pace was slow and irregular. Liam moved the swats around to cover every inch of Louis’ plump bottom and the backs of his thick thighs. He was scattering the time between swats too so every stinging spank came when Louis was not prepared. The beads in his ass shifted around at every hit tearing Louis between yelps and moans. Louis gathered some of the duvet in his mouth biting down hard as tears ran rivers down his cheeks. One particularly well placed smack landed right over Louis’ crack making him jump and his arms straighten desperately trying to stop the spanking. Liam swiftly grabbed the chain connecting the cuffs and pulled Louis’ wrists up as high as they would go keeping them held there almost between his shoulder blades. Liam got another 20 smacks in making sure to hit right over Louis’ crack several times. The paddle was thrown to the ground and Liam smoothed his hands over the tender, dark red, heated skin. Louis squirmed desperately letting out several high-pitched whines.

“That little hole is going to feel so good around my cock, but I think I want to put something else in there first.”

Louis squealed when Liam grabbed the end of the string sticking out of the red hole and pulled all five beads out in a smooth line. As soon as the beads hit the carpet Liam’s tongue was diving into the stretched hole.

“Oh god! Oh my god! Oh fuck! Li! Li, please! No! No no no! Please! Gotta cum! Wanna cum!”

Liam dug his nails of the hands holding Louis’ cheeks apart in roughly. Louis’ breath was getting more and more labored as he squirmed and pushed back into the wet muscle. Liam pulled back and stepped off the bed dragging Louis up to his knees by the chain of the cuffs. Louis was practically drooling by the time Liam was completely naked. Liam climbed back on the bed but he moved to sit against the headboard instead of towards his boy. For a moment Louis was a bit confused until Liam looked him dead in the eyes and crooked one long finger. Louis almost fell flat on his face twice in his haste to shuffle with his knees towards his Dom. Liam grabbed Louis’ hips guiding him until his boy’s knees were outside his hips. Whining again desperately Louis tried to sink down onto Liam’s rather large, leaking cock but he couldn’t without his hands. Liam took pity on his boy after Louis gave particularly sad puppy dog eyes. He held his cock in place with one hand and he guided Louis with the other hand on his hip. When Liam felt his entire length finally sink into the tight, hot heat of his boyfriend’s hole he moaned.

“Bounce on my cock, Lou. Show me how sorry you are for being a brat.”

Liam clamped down on his need to come holding out for as long as possible. Louis was dripping sweat and panting with his thigh muscles burning by the time Liam finally grabbed a handful of the feathery hair yanking Louis into a kiss while emptying his balls inside.

“Please, Sir. Fuck! Liam, please!”

“Maybe tomorrow if your attitude has improved.”

“T-t-tomorrow?”

Liam pulled Louis off his cock commanding him to keep every drop of cum inside. Louis lay on his stomach clenching his ass as tight as possible knowing what was coming. He heard Liam pad over to the suitcases again and return. He started begging again when Liam pushed a plug into Louis’ used hole.

“Be a good boy, Lou.”

Liam unbound Louis’ wrists rubbing his shoulders carefully easing away the soreness. The second Liam got up to grab them both a pair of boxers Louis began to rut against the bed desperately. When Liam turned and saw he flipped a button on a small remote in his hand.

“Oh no!”

“Oh yes, love. It’s a little more incentive to behave yourself.”

“You’re mean and devious and—OH FUCK!”

Liam had cranked the vibrations in the plug up to full power. He watched as Louis squirmed and thrashed grinding his hips into the bedspread attempting any friction. Liam watched his boy go crazy for a moment before shutting the plug off. Louis’ hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and he was sucking in huge lung-fulls of air laying spread out and limp. Liam slid some underwear up Louis’ legs before putting his own pair on then climbed into bed yanking the sheets from under the dead weight of his boyfriend before covering them both. Louis found himself on his side with Liam’s limbs octopused around his body making it impossible to get out. Some people would find the hold suffocating, but all Louis felt was the warmth of the man he loved encasing him. They fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cock ring I pictured: http://www.maturemetal.com/jail-bird/  
> And this is the paddle: https://www.etsy.com/listing/153120256/wooden-pong-paddle?utm  
> Just in case anyone wanted to know!
> 
> Reviews are always loved.  
> -Victoria-


End file.
